


Draco's Not So Good Day (di Faith Wood)

by lilyj



Series: Faith Wood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cretineria Maschile, Humour, M/M, Romantico, Seghe, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry riceve un regalo piuttosto particolare e un biglietto che lo è ancora di più.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Not So Good Day (di Faith Wood)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco's Not So Good Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45607) by Faith Wood. 



> Titolo: **Draco's Not So Good Day** (La Non Gran Giornata Di Draco)
> 
> Autrice: Faith Wood
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Beta: [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill)
> 
> Rating: nc17
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Draco
> 
> Sommario: Harry riceve un regalo piuttosto particolare e un biglietto che lo è ancora di più.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4424916/1/Draco-s-Not-So-Good-Day). Il Livejournal dell'autrice è [qui](http://faithwood.livejournal.com/), oppure potete trovare Faith su [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood), anche se non c'è proprio tutta la sua produzione.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
>  **Warnings** **:** Cretineria maschile. Umorismo. Seghe.
> 
> Nota della Traduttrice **:** ma quanto sono adorabili 'sti due deficienti?

**Draco's Not So Good Day**

Harry entrò a passo di carica nel suo appartamento e sbatté la porta alle sue spalle. Dire che era furioso sarebbe stato un eufemismo. Si era appena fatto un'altra litigata con Draco Malfoy, e, a essere onesti, quella situazione stava iniziando a dargli sui nervi. Non aveva idea di cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi una punizione simile. Il fato era davvero crudele se gli aveva assegnato un partner del genere. Be', non il fato, in realtà, ma il capo del dipartimento auror.

Farlo lavorare con Malfoy era un completo, assoluto disastro. Già Malfoy aveva la pessima abitudine di insultare Harry costantemente, ma in effetti c'era un problema aggiuntivo.

Quel problema in particolare faceva rifugiare Harry in bagno. Allora: era arrabbiato, o meglio, furioso, ma… anche piuttosto eccitato. Era solo che, be', quando Malfoy si arrabbiava gli si spettinavano i capelli, e arricciava le labbra e fissava Harry con occhi cupi e roventi. E tutto quello era sconvolgente, e infiammava Harry in più di un modo.

Harry si spogliò e si infilò sotto la doccia. Prese in considerazione di usare l'acqua fredda, ma insomma… alla lunga non era mai d'aiuto. Invece si insaponò e si appoggiò contro le piastrelle fredde, lasciando che l'acqua scorresse su di lui mentre si afferrava l'uccello e lo massaggiava con gesti lenti e sicuri. Con gli occhi della mente vide Malfoy inginocchiato, quei bollenti occhi argentati che lo fissavano mentre ingoiava con l'uccello di Harry in bocca. Rabbrividendo, Harry si massaggiò con più forza, muovendo i fianchi, e immaginò di spingersi nella bocca rude di Malfoy, invece che nella propria mano.

C'era quasi, ma voleva che durasse, quindi con uno sforzo enorme smise di muoversi, e fece diversi respiri profondi. Si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di qualcosa, una cosa qualunque… aveva bisogno di un extra, quel giorno. Quel giorno, Malfoy si era arrabbiato sul serio. Aveva urlato e minacciato e avvertito Harry di tacere, altrimenti…

Frustrato, Harry si girò con la faccia verso il muro. Si puntellò con una mano, allargò le gambe e si piegò un po' in avanti. Allungò l'altra mano giù, oltre le palle, e si ficcò bruscamente due dita insaponate nel culo. Bruciava, ma allo stesso tempo era una sensazione meravigliosa, specialmente quando Harry immaginò che quelle non fossero le sue dita, ma qualcosa di più grosso e attaccato a Draco Malfoy. Oh, e Harry sapeva bene quanto più grosso. Le docce in comune erano un regalo per tutti i guardoni pervertiti come Harry. Perché Harry aveva guardato. Addirittura esaminato. Ma non gli altri auror. Be', solo qualche volta.

Harry continuò a scoparsi con le dita, gemendo e immaginandosi Draco Malfoy in piedi dietro di lui, che urlava insulti e lo scopava con forza e velocità, proprio come Harry aveva bisogno. Harry si ficcò dentro tre dita, muovendole ancora più velocemente, finché il braccio iniziò a fargli male più del culo. Con un gemito estrasse le dita e, dopo qualche strattone della sua mano, venne contro il muro della doccia.

Con il respiro affannato e l'eccitazione dimenticata, Harry era di nuovo furioso.

Malfoy maledetto.

Harry guardò l'acqua lavare via le prove della sua attività. Se solo… A Harry sarebbe piaciuto confessargli i propri sentimenti, ma come avrebbe mai potuto farlo se Malfoy lo odiava così tanto?

o-O-o

Il mattino dopo la prima neve dell'inverno giaceva, morbida e pulita, sul davanzale di Harry. L'aveva trovata deprimente, ma, a dirla tutta, ultimamente trovava che tutto fosse deprimente.

All'improvviso, un gufo sbatté contro il vetro e collassò sul davanzale. Dapprima allarmato e poi preoccupato per la salute dell'animale, Harry si affrettò a farlo entrare. Nell'attimo in cui aprì la finestra, il gufo si sollevò dal davanzale dove prima aveva inscenato la propria morte, e volò verso il tavolo. L'enorme pacco dall'aria pesante cadde sul pavimento, ma il gufo non badò alla propria scarsa mira e volò subito via, con l'aria di andare di fretta.

"Gufi postali," disse Harry scuotendo tristemente la testa. Raggiunse il pacco e lo raccolse, esaminandolo con attenzione. Era grande, ma non pesante. Ed era libero da maledizioni, concluse Harry dopo aver lanciato un paio di incantesimi, soddisfatto e incredibilmente curioso, dato che non era il suo compleanno e non era Natale e Harry non aveva idea di chi potesse avergli mandato un regalo. L'unica persona che gli mandava regali senza motivo era, be', Malfoy. Lattine piene di vermi, torte ammuffite, una lumaca carnivora… quel genere di cose. Be', in un'occasione davvero memorabile gli aveva mandato un perizoma di pizzo rosa. Sebbene con quello Malfoy avesse ovviamente voluto umiliarlo, Harry l'aveva tenuto. Non l'aveva mai indossato, naturalmente, ma… be', lo usava per farsi le seghe. Era tutto setoso e morbido e scivolava bene lungo il suo uccello.

Harry deglutì e scosse la testa. Allora, aveva ricevuto un altro regalo e presumibilmente era di nuovo da parte di Malfoy. Con la bacchetta in pugno, Harry aprì la scatola. E si accigliò.

Con cura ne estrasse il contenuto. Era verde scuro, morbido e lanoso e Harry ci fece scivolare sopra la mano, affascinato. A una più attenta ispezione, Harry scoprì che si trattava di uno scialle. Uno scialle dall'aspetto molto costoso. Uno scialle di cui Harry si innamorò a prima vista. Se lo avvolse intorno al collo, amando la sensazione che gli dava sulla pelle.

Un piccolo rotolo di pergamena cadde a terra. Con il cuore che martellava, Harry si piegò per recuperarlo. Ovviamente quello non era uno dei regali folli di Malfoy, ma Harry voleva tanto sapere chi gli aveva mandato qualcosa di tanto splendido.

Lesse il biglietto con non poca sorpresa.

_Per favore, perdonami per il mio comportamento. Non ho mai voluto ferirti. Sono cosciente di tutte le cose che hai fatto per me, e di tutti i sacrifici che hai fatto, e li apprezzo sinceramente. Ti prego di accettare questo piccolo dono come segno di genuino rimorso._

_Ti amerò e ammirerò sempre,_

_D. M._

Harry lo fissò, allibito. Non poteva essere. Quello era uno scherzo. Doveva esserlo. Harry lesse il biglietto ancora. E ancora. Poi camminò per la stanza per un po', si fermò, e lo rilesse ancora una volta.

Se era uno scherzo, perché Malfoy gli avrebbe mandato un regalo tanto costoso? Non aveva molto senso. Ma forse… be', a volte sembrava che Malfoy guardasse Harry come se volesse… be', strangolarlo. O forse semplicemente trascinarlo a letto e scoparlo a morte. Era difficile da dire con Malfoy. Ma dopo quel biglietto e il regalo… 

Alla fine si decise e, preso il mantello, si smaterializzò.

Doveva scoprire la verità.

o-O-o

Harry era in piedi davanti alla porta di Malfoy, e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro. Era mezz'ora che andava avanti così.

Infine chiuse la mano a pugno e bussò alla porta con tanta forza da farsi male alle nocche.

Dopo un paio di maledizioni ovattate, la porta si aprì per rivelare… be', Draco Malfoy non era una persona mattiniera. Ovviamente. Dato che indossava ancora i pantaloni del pigiama. E nient'altro.

Era stata una cattiva idea. Harry fissò il peli biondi dall'aspetto soffice che erano disseminati sul felice, _felice_ sentiero che partiva dall'ombelico di Draco fino all'elastico del suo pigiama _teso_.

Harry deglutì con forza, sapendo che stava arrossendo. "Io…" riuscì a dire. "Sono venuto per parlarti."

"Dovrei per caso lasciarvi da soli?" La voce acida di Malfoy gli fece alzare la testa. E solo quando lo fece Harry si accorse che, a quanto pareva, si era rivolto all'uccello di Malfoy.

Harry desiderò di non essersi avvolto lo scialle attorno al collo, perché lì faceva decisamente troppo caldo.

Malfoy smise di colpo di ghignare e fissò invece il collo di Harry.

Vedendo che Malfoy aveva riconosciuto lo scialle, Harry raccolse il suo coraggio e chiese, "Intendevi davvero quello che hai scritto su quel biglietto?"

Malfoy stava fissando Harry a bocca aperta, all'apparenza tentando di formare delle parole. " _Cosa?_ " alitò infine.

Fissando i capezzoli di Draco –insomma, perché no?– Harry decise di venire… ehm… allo scoperto. "Perché voglio che tu sappia che provo la stessa cosa." Harry continuò a fissare il petto nudo di Draco, non osando alzare lo sguardo e vedere la reazione di Malfoy.

Passarono anni e poi Malfoy disse, "Oh?"

Harry alzò velocemente lo sguardo. La faccia di Malfoy era l'immagine dello stupore assoluto.

Harry annuì e, incoraggiato dal fatto che Malfoy non l'aveva ancora affatturato, osò spingersi un po' oltre. "Non è che potremmo –" fare sesso selvaggio ora! "– ehm… cenare insieme stasera?"

Malfoy sembrava davvero scombussolato. Guardò Harry, poi lo scialle, poi verso il corridoio. Si accigliò e si sfregò il mento, e Harry stava iniziando a sentirsi sempre più nervoso. "Va bene?" disse Malfoy alla fine.

Harry fece un enorme sorriso e ci mancò poco che si mettesse a saltellare, ma si trattenne. A malapena. "Va bene!" esclamò.

Malfoy annuì, con l'aria un po' frastornata. "Molto bene, allora. È un… appuntamento?"

"Sì," confermò Harry, felice.

Malfoy stava sbattendo velocemente le palpebre con una strana espressione in faccia, ma Harry era troppo contento per preoccuparsene. Invece si avvicinò, abbastanza da quasi toccare le labbra di Malfoy con le proprie, e inclinò un po' la testa verso destra. Malfoy era rigido, e fissava Harry ad occhi sbarrati. Harry immaginò che fosse più educato chiedere. "Posso?" sussurrò.

Draco annuì.

"Draco! _Draco!_ " strillò una voce femminile dall'appartamento.

Harry si tirò indietro in fretta mentre Malfoy sbiancava, allarmato. "È mia madre! Mi sa che sta arrivando via camino!" sibilò Malfoy.

Anche se Malfoy era palesemente agitato per quello, Harry si sentì molto sollevato. _È solo sua madre._ "Be', allora vado," disse Harry in tono triste, fissando lo stomaco piatto di Malfoy per un po', prima di alzare gli occhi.

Malfoy fece una smorfia e annuì. "Ci vediamo stasera. Se sopravvivo," aggiunse, e sembrava sinceramente preoccupato.

All'improvviso Draco uscì di casa e afferrò Harry per le braccia, attirandolo in un bacio. A Harry si arricciarono le dita dei piedi mentre la lingua di Draco gli invadeva la bocca, e rispose con entusiasmo, stupefatto da quel bacio che aveva aspettato tanto a lungo.

Malfoy si tirò indietro fin troppo presto. Lanciò a Harry un sorriso brillante e chiese, "Ti piace lo scialle?"

"Lo adoro," giurò.

"Bene. È confortante. Davvero. Ti vengo a prendere alle sette."

"Ok." Velocemente, Harry rubò un altro bacio e se andò felice. Si lanciò un'occhiata alle spalle giusto una volta, in tempo per vedere i deliziosi muscoli tonici della schiena di Malfoy mentre il biondo si fiondava in casa.

Harry si accigliò. Sperava che Malfoy non fosse in guai troppo grossi con sua madre.

o-O-o

Draco afferrò una vestaglia a caso e corse in soggiorno. Si trovò davanti un'immagine terrificante. Sua madre era orribile. I capelli erano un disastro, e gli occhi erano arrossati. In una mano teneva una lunga corda e nell'altra un biglietto.

Quasi singhiozzando, gli urlò contro il contenuto del biglietto.

"Istruzioni! Primo, lega un capo della corda a una trave. Secondo! lega l'altro capo della corda intorno al tuo collo. Terzo! Salta! Quarto! Se necessario, ripeti il salto! Ma questa volta trovati una trave più alta!"

"Madre…" tentò Draco.

"Trentasei ore di travaglio! Smagliature! Mentire al Signore Oscuro! Tutto questo – per te! Ed è così che mi ripaghi? Mi mandi questo? Oh, Draco, come hai potuto?"

Draco sospirò. Dannati gufi postali incompetenti. Da un lato era un disastro. Non aveva idea di come placare sua madre. Ce l'aveva a morte con lui, ancor prima di quel _regalo_. Ma dall'altro lato…

Draco fece un sorriso tutto denti. Aveva un appuntamento con Potter! Non aveva mai osato sperare che Potter lo volesse come Draco voleva quel cretino dai capelli indomabili. E invece! Il sorriso di Draco si allargò. Oh, era proprio un gran giorno.

"Stai _ridendo_ di me?"

Be', forse non lo era.

**Fine**


End file.
